Naruko Volume:1 A New Villager Comes!
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: It was another day in the Hidden Leaf, Naruto had left his Kunai, Kakashi was late, Sakura was mad and Sauske, was being Sauske, but little what did they know was that a new Villager called Naruko, the sister of Naruto was coming to the Hidden Leaf Village to meet her long lost Brother.
1. Chapter 1 Training

Naruko

Volume:1

A new villager comes!

Chapter:1

Training

**If your thinking I'm not giving up on the pokemon series, I just decided to create two series, This series about Naruko who is Naruto's sister, This series is not related to the quicksand stories I've been writing about, so Enjoy **

In the Hidden Leaf, Naruto Sakura and Sauske were just waiting for Kakashi in the training woods, "How long is it goanna take for that man to arrive!" Shouted Naruto as he was beginning to be impatient

"Every day it's the same exact day, we come early and Kakashi is nowhere to be found." Said Sakura as she was beginning to be impatient aswell

"If I'm ever goanna get stronger, that means I have to train harder, but how am I goanna do that if Kakashi is always late for training, I thought it should be the student to be late, not the teacher?" Questioned Sauske while laying on a tree with his eyes closed

"Sauske, your so cool when your pouting." Complemented Sakura as she was staring at Sauske

"He isn't that cool if he's pouting." Said Naruto looking at Sakura as some kind of weirdo

Sakura came right at Naruto

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO, IT IS COOL IF SAUSKE IS THE ONE POUTING!" Shouted Sakura in rage as she was prepared to hit Naruto

"He's right Sakura, it isn't that cool if your pouting." Explained Sauske

Sakura came right in to Sauske

"Sauske, your so cool when you explain stuff to me." Said Sakura while looking at Sauske

Kakashi jumped in

"Hello Naruto, Sakura and Sauske, I was late because I heard about a child stuck in a well, and it was tough to get him out of there." Lied Kakashi as he pretended to be embarrassed that he was late

"LIAR!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura as they were angry that Kakashi was late

"Shall we begin, sensei?" Questioned Sauske

"Yes, Sauske we should." Answered Kakashi

"Yeah, finally!" Shouted Naruto as he was thrilled when he was finally prepared to train

"FINALLY, IV'E BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE SIX .A.M. IN THE MORNING, NOW IT'LL BE JUST MOSTLY ME AND SAUSKE CHAA!" Thought Sakura as her inner self was raging from the waiting

At the far side of the village about one Kilometre on the hills there was a figure, the figure had long blond twin ponytails on each side of the head, three like whiskers on each check, and blue ocean eyes, "Finally, it took me a while but I'm almost there in the Hidden Leaf." Said the figure

Back with Team 7 in the training ground in the woods

"Alright, we now see both Sauske and Naruto had developed a lot, so we will see how Sakura is doing." Said Kakashi while looking at Sakura

"Me…..me." Said Sakura as she was shaking in panic

"Don't worry Sakura, you won't get hurt I promise, It's just that either you have to train more, or go back to the academy and train there instead." Said Kakashi

"Sure." Said Sakura, "YEAH RIGHT, FOR NOW ON I'LL HAVE TO TRAIN A LOT WITH SAUSKE OR ME AND MY BELOVED SAUSKE WILE SEPERATED CHAA!" Shouted Sakura's inner self

"But before we start training, I want to know if you all have your Kunai's." Said Kakashi

"I have mine." Answered Sauske

"Me too." Answered Sakura

"I can't find mine." Said Naruto as he took his shirt off and searched for his Kunai

"NARUTO PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Shouted Sakura as she punched Naruto's head

"OW!" Shouted Naruto from pain, "Sakura that hurts." Said Naruto while rubbing his head

"Huuu." Sighed Kakashi, "Well looks like your goanna have to get your Kunai Naruto." Said Kakashi

"Don't worry, I'll be back." said Naruto as he jumped away while putting his shirt on

"Kakashi, how about we train ourselves instead." Suggested Sakura

"We are called Team 7 for a reason Sakura, which means we are a team, we're goanna have to wait." Answered Kakashi

"We can leave though, right?" Questioned Sauske

"Yes you can, I'll be here waiting for Naruto, I'll get you as soon as Naruto comes

Sauske nodded and ran off

"Wait Sauske!" Shouted Sakura while chasing Sauske

"Huh, while they're gone, I can read." Said Kakachi pulling his book out from his pocket


	2. Chapter 2 A New Guest

Chapter:2

A new guest

Back at the village gate, the blond figure came in and saw the Leaf Shinobi coming towards her

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Questioned the Shinobi

"My name is." Said the figure pulling her head up, "Naruko Uzimaki." Answered Naruko as she showed her face

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted and Questioned the Shinobi

"Naruto, who's Naruto?" Questioned Naruko

"YOU WON'T FOOL ME AGAIN NARUTO, I WON'T FALL FOR THAT STUPID NAKED JUSTSU OF YOURS!" Shouted the Shinobi

Naruko put her head down, the Shinobi was starting to get scared of her

"What, did you." Said Naruko as she was pulling her head up, "SAY!" Shouted Naruko as her eyes were on fire from her rage, "TAKE THIS!" Shouted Naruko as she punched the Shinobi so hard that he flew and broke the concrete part of the gate

"Naruto, where did you get all of that strength?" Wondered the Shinobi

"Pervert." Said Naruko as she walked through the gate, People were staring at her as they could not believe on what happened, "Geez, people in this village are sure a lot more weirder than the people in the Hidden Cloud village, Naruko walked away

Back with Naruto, Naruto was in his room trying to find his Kunai, "Where is it, Where is it?" Questioned Naruto as he looked for his Kunai everywhere, "DAMN IT!" Shouted Naruto as he couldn't find his Kunai, "Where could I have put that thing?" Questioned Naruto, Naruto looked up as he saw that his Kunai was on the roof where it was stick on a picture of Sauske's head, the Kunai was stuck on Sauske's pictures forehead, Naruto climbed up and grabbed the Kunai, "There you are." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face, Naruto grabbed the Kunai and pulled it, "COME ON, JUST A LITTLE MORE." Struggled Naruto as he tried to pull the Kunai put of the ceiling, The Kunai was pulled off, "Ahhh!" Shouted Naruto as he was falling from the ceiling, Naruto hit his back, "OW!" Shouted Naruto as he was in pain from falling, "Well at least I got my Kunai." Said Naruto as he got up from the floor

Back with Naruko

"I should check around to see what this village is like." Said Naruko as she was interested on checking around, "I'll start with the woods, I always like to start in the outside to the inside." Said Naruko as she was walking towards the woods

Back with Kakashi

"Oh, no she would never go out with him, he's to small." Said Kakashi repeating on what the book says, Kakashi saw Naruko walking around, he got up and walked towards Naruko, "Naruto you're here, finally, my book wasn't getting interesting so I'm happy that you brought your Kunai." Said Kakashi

"Who is Naruto?" Questioned Naruko

"Naruto, stop trying to use that Sexy Jutsu on me, you know that does not work." Said Kakashi

"What's Sexy Jutsu?" Questioned Naruko

"You know, that Jutsu that makes you naked while you are a girl." Said Kakashi

"YOU PERVERT!" Shouted Naruko as she punched Kakashi

"HUUUUUUUU!" Shouted Kakashi in pain, "What strength, how and where did you get this from Naruto?" Thought and Questioned Kakashi, Kakashi was laying on the floor unconscious

"Geez, everyone in this village seems to be a pervert." Said Naruko as she walked away

Back with Naruto

Naruto was running towards the forest, "I can make it, I can make it." Said Naruto while running, Naruto was stopped by the same Shinobi that Naruko punched, the Shinobi had tissues on his noes to stop the nose bleed

"HEY YOU!" Shouted the Shinobi in rage

"Whats wrong with you, why is your noes bleeding?" Questioned Naruto

"YOU KNOW NARUTO, YOU PUNCHED ME AND LEFT, ALL BECAUSE I SAID THAT YOUR SEXY JUSTSU WON'T WORK ON ME!" Shouted and Answered the Shinobi in rage

"Wait, I didn't." Said Naruto as he was scared that the Shinobi was getting closer and closer

"NOW I'M GOANNA RETURN THE FAVOUR!" Shouted the Shinobi with a Smirk on his face

That he's prepared to attack Naruto

"AHHHH!" Shouted Naruto as he ran from the Shinobi

"COME BACK HERE!" Shouted the Shinobi as he chased Naruto down

Back with Naruko

Naruko was now in village, she was near the same bridge that Sauske and Sakura was at

"Huuuu, Sauske, what do you want to do today, It's just you and me, we could be spending the day together." Suggested Sakura

"Probably we could start training soon, probably Naruto is with Kakashi already." Said Sauske

Sakura and Sauske saw Naruko at the other side of the bridge, Naruko was looking was on the edge looking, she put her back bag down and looked even closer, she went too close that she fell off the edge, "AHHH!" Screamed Naruko as she was falling, Sauske ran quickly to grab her, Sauske grabbed her hand, "DON'T LET GO." Struggled Sauske as he grabbed hold of Naruko's hand, "THANK, you." Shouted Naruko as she became quiet after looking at Sauske, "Hold on I almost pulled you up." Said Sauske as he managed to pull Naruko up

"Are you okay?" Questioned Sakura

"Yes." Answered Naruko

"Not you, Sauske." Responded Sakura as she was more worried for Sauske than Naruko

"Yes, I'm okay." Answered Sauske

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE DOING!?" Shouted and Questioned Sakura in rage

"Can somebody tell me who's Naruto please." Begged Naruko

"Naruto why are you using Sexy-Jutsu?" Questioned Sauske

Naruko punched Sauske, "PERVERT!" Shouted Naruko as she punched Sauske

"SAUSKE!" Shouted Sakura, "THAT'S IT NARUTO, THIS TIME YOUR REALLY ASKING FOR IT!" Shouted Sakura as she was prepared to fight Naruko

"CAN EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shouted Naruko, "But anyway, I really have no time for this, I'm looking for a long lost brother of mine called Nartou." Said Naruko as she left

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Shouted Sakura, "CHAAAAA!" Shouted Sakura in rage, "Sauske are, you okay?" Questioned Sakura as she helped Sauske up

"That was not Naruto, but whoever she is, I'm getting to the bottom of this." Thought Sauske while getting up

Naruto showed up

"huhu." Panted Naruto as he was tired of running, "What huh, was that about, I huh didn't do anything." Said Naruto while pouting, Naruto looked at what happened to Sauske, "Hey what happened here?" Questioned Naruto

Sauske and Sakura looked at Naruto, "NARUTO YOU DIMWIT, THIS TIME YOU REALLY DONE, WAIT TILL I OUTTA!" Shouted Sakura in rage as she was walking up to Naruto

"AHHH!" Shouted Naruto, "Sakura what's wrong, why are you angry?" Questioned Naruto as he was beginning to be sweating in fear

"TAKE THIS, CHAAA!" Shouted Sakura as she punched Naruto

Naruto was flying off to the sky when he was punched, "I'M BLASTING OFF!" Shouted Naruto as he flew in the sky, he was far to see, TINK!, Naruto was far away now, he came back crash landing in the Leaf, "AHHHHHHH!" Shouted Naruto as he fell back down, CRASH!, Naruto has crashed in an alley landing in a garbage can, "Why did I deserve that?" Questioned Naruto as he came out of the trash can

"That Naruto really makes me mad." Said Sakura in rage, "Sauske, are you okay?" Questioned Sakura while running towards Sauske

"Yes I am." Answered Sauske, "But I think you should've not punch Naruto, I don't think he was the one who punched me." Said Sauske

"Oh, Sauske you really sound smart when your making weird theories about Naruto." Complemented Sakura with a smirk on her face

Back with Naruko

"I wonder why that star I just saw was screaming, I'm blasting off?" Questioned Naruko

Kiba and Akamaru showed up

"Hey Naruto, what's a loser like you doing here, in a street like this?" Questioned Kiba with a smirk on his face, "You usually hang around at Ichiraku's street asking for ramen?" Questioned Kiba

"Aff!" Barked Akamaru

"Who're you calling loser, loser." Said Naruko as she was upset from that comment

"Who're you calling a loser, loser." Said Kiba as he was upset from that comment, "Besides, why are you using Sexy-Jutsu in a place like this?" Questioned Kiba

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru

Half a second later, Kiba and Akamaru were Blasting off

"WHHHYYYYYYYY!" Shouted Kiba while flying through the air

"AAAFFFFFFF!" Barked Akamaru while flying through the air

"I don't why this village is called the Hidden Leaf, it should've been called the Hidden Pervert." Said Naruko

Back with Kakashi

Kakashi was looking for Sauske and Sakura, he found them at the bridge

"Sauske, Sakura, have you seen Naruto?" Questioned Kakashi

"Yes, in fact he just punched my Sauske." Answered Sakura

"I really don't think that girl was Naruto." Said Sauske

"Well, lets look for him." Said Kakashi

Naruko returned to the bridge to have one more look around

"I should have one more look around and then I'll continue my search." Said Naruko

Naruto was returning to the bridge as well

"I want to know why Sakura punched me." Said Naruto

Naruto was the first one to get to the bridge, he saw Kakashi with Sakura and Sauske, "OH, HEY KAKASHI SENSEI, I HAVE MY KUNAI SO LETS BEGIN WITH OUR TRAINING!" Shouted Naruto in excitement

"Naruto!" Shouted Kakashi

"Huh!" Exclaimed Naruto

"Why did you punch Sauske?" Questioned Kakashi

"I didn't punch him, but if I did that would've been great." Answered Naruto

"Huh." Sighed Kakashi

"Naruto use Sexy-Jutsu." Said Sauske

"Why?" Questioned Naruto

"Because the person who punched me can't be you, and to prove it we need to know what you look like while using Sexy-Jutsu." Answered and Explained Sauske

"Okay." Agreed Naruto

Naruko came by the bridge and saw Naruto transforming into his Sexy-Jutsu form

"Sexy-Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto

"What the….?" Questioned Naruko as she heard what Naruto said

POOF!, Naruto was in his Sexy-Jutsu form, his transformation was like Naruko, but older and sexier and naked

"Sauske, do you want to sleep with me." Said Naruto as he was messing around with Sauske

"You got to be kidding me." Said Sakura

"Seems like I was wrong." Said Kakashi

"As usually Naruto would do more of a transformation like that instead." Said Sauske

Naruto winked at Sauske

Naruko was in rage from seeing that

"NO WONDER WHY EVERYONE THINKS I'M THAT KID, HE LOOKS LIKE ME BUT OLDER AND SEXIER AND HE MADE ME NAKED!" Shouted Naruko in rage, "WHY YOU I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Naruko in rage as she ran towards Naruto and punched him in the back

POOF!, the Jutsu was worn off, "AHHHHH!" Shouted Naruto in pain, Naruto collapsed laying down, Naruko put her foot on his butt, "Get up you bastard, I'm not finished with you yet." Said Naruko in rage as she still wanted to hurt Naruto

"Guess I was right, she isn't Naruto after all." Said Sauske as he was not reacting at all to the situation

"This girl seems to be more high tempered than Naruto." Said Kakashi as he tried to restrain Naruko from Naruto

"Two Naruto's, it was worse just with being with one Naruto, and the female looks much scarier than my Inner self." Said Sakura as she was completely shocked on what has happened

"Ahhhh." Sighed Naruto as he was getting up from the ground, "What did you do that for Saku….haaaaaaa." Said Naruto as he was shocked to see Naruko, "Who are you?" Questioned Naruto as he was shocked

"Wait your Nartou, my brother." Said Naruko as she was shocked to see Naruto


	3. Chapter 3 The Discovery

Chapter:3

The discovery

Kakashi lets go of Naruko as she stopped attacking Naruto

"My name isn't Nartou, It's Naruto." Explained Naruto

"But the letter in my bag given to me by the Hokage says Nartou." Said Naruko as she grabbed the letter, "Huh, my bad, it is Naruto." Said Naruko in embarrassment

"Granny Tsunade." Said Naruto quietly

Everyone went to the Hokages office

"So your wondering why I never told Naruto about Naruko?" Questioned Tsunade, "It was a surprise, when I was looking through the third Hokages records, I found later about Naruko, ,her story was that she was born an hour later than Naruto, she was getting sick, so your father sent her to the Hidden Wood village to get treated, she was fine, but when they heard news about that your parents had died, they thought Naruto went along with them, years later when they heard about the Sand's Tailed Beast being defeated by Naruto, they found out about that he was still alive, so I sent them a letter to tell Naruko that she can come over and see Naruto." Answered and explained Tsunade

"The Wakage told everything to me, but I decided to stay here for a while." Said Naruko

"So if Naruko's staying here, doesn't that mean she should go to the academy?" Questioned Kakashi

"Her records show that she's still a Genin, she was promoted a Genin for a while now, the real question is which Team should she be on?" Questioned Tsunade

"What about Team 7?" Questioned Naruto

"She can't join, only three members are allowed in each team." Said Sauske

"But what about Akamaru and Kiba, they count as two members." Said Naruto

"He's got a point, Akamaru and Kiba are two members, plus Naruto and Naruko needs to know each other a little bit more." Agreed Tsunade

"So it's settled?" Questioned Kakashi

"It's settled." Answered Tsunade, "Naruko is now part of Team 7." Announced Tsunade

Everyone left

"Alright then, how about we start to continue training?" Questioned Kakashi

"Yeah!" Shouted Naruto in excitement

"Sure." Said Sauske with a smirk on his face

"FINALLY CHAAA!" Shouted Sakura's inner self

"Finally." Said Sakura

"Can I join you?" Questioned Naruko

"Your part of Team 7 now, sure you can train with us." Answered Kakashi

Team 7 and Naruko went back towards the training ground

"So Naruko, I don't care if you are a gennin from the Wood Village, so our training will be, bells." Said Kakashi

"The bell training again." Said Sauske

"Oh and another thing, you all have your Kunai right?" Questioned Kakashi

"Yes I do." Answered Everyone

"Good, you won't need it." Said Kakashi

"WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING TO TRAIN BUT WE COULDN'T BECAUSE YOU SAID WE NEED OUR KUNAIS!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura in rage

"Why are they so mad?" Questioned Naruko

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Answered Sauske

"So throw your Kunais at that tree over there." Said Kakashi as he pointed at the tree

Naruto, Sakura, Sauske and Naruko threw their Kunais at the tree, all four Kunais were stuck on the tree

"So let's begin." Said Kakashi

Naruto, Sakura and Sauske jumped and hide to create a plan to get the bells, "Naruto, Sakura, come here." Said Sauske quietly, "Here's the plan, Naruto you go behind Kakashi and crate four Shadow-Clones where you will be Jumping on him, Kakashi will dodge either left or right so me and Sakura will be throwing some smoke bombs, we'll all grab the bells." Explained Sauske

"What about Naruko?" Questioned Naruto

"Naruko will be standing guard while we grab the bells." Answered Sauske, "Now Naruko, you will." Said Sauske, but when he saw that Naruko was not there he stopped his plan, "Where is she?" Questioned Sauske

Naruto, Sakura and Sauske looked down and saw Naruko standing affront of Kakashi

"You and me, come on right here and now!" Shouted Naruko with a smirk on her face

"What type of idiot would do that in a battle?" Questioned Naruto as he was embarrassed that Naruko did a stunt like that

"You're the one who's talking, remember that you did the same thing as well." Reminded Sakura

Naruto pouted

"Come on what are you waiting for." Said Naruko with a smile on her face

"She is like Naruto, she even did the exact same thing as he did before, but I wonder what Naruto, Sakura and Sauske are planning?" Wondered Kakashi

Naruto popped up with four Shadow-Clones behind him "AHHHH!" Shouted the Shadow-Clones, Kakashi dodged the clones, while Sakura and Sauske threw Smoke Bombs at Kakashi, there were so much smoke that, Naruto accidentally got caught in the fight, Inside the Smoke Sakura and Sauske couldn't find Kakashi, "I grabbed his waist!" Shouted Sakura as she was holding Kakashi's waist, "Good Job, I'll get the bells!" Shouted Sauske as he grabbed Kakashi's head, the smoke cleared, Sakura and Sauske were not holding Kakashi but Naruto, "WHAT!" Shouted Sakura, "Kakashi must've used the Shadow-Clones to extend the amount of smoke!" Shouted Sauske, "Sauske stop, let go aaahhhh, you're choking me." Said Naruto struggling to speak

Sauske let go of Naruto, "Where's Kakashi?" Questioned Sauske

Kakashi jumped right behind Naruko, Naruto ran towards Naruko and pushed her out of the way, "A thousand years of death!" Shouted Kakashi as he stabbed his fingers in Naruto's butt, Naruto was flying off towards a tree, "OWWWWWWW!" Shouted Naruto in pain, CRASH!, Naruto had hit a tree

"What was that?" Questioned Naruko as she was confused on what just happened

"You don't want to know." Answered Sakura

"All he did was stick his fingers on his butt and shouted a thousand years of death, and Naruto was just sent flying off." Said Naruko as she was still confused on what just happened

"CHIDORI!" Shouted Sauske as he was performing Chidori

"Wow, what's that?" Questioned Naruko

"That's Sauske's Chidori, Kakashi taught him that Jutsu during the Chunin Exams." Answered and Explained Sakura

"Chidori." Said Naruko quietly

"AAAHHHHH!" Shouted Sauske as he was running towards Kakashi with Chidori

"Good, you chose the best move, but remember Sauske." Said Kakashi as he was waiting to be struck

Before Kakashi could be struck by the Chidori, Kakashi grabbed Sauske's hand, "What the!" Gasped Sauske, "I'm the one who taught you that Jutsu." Continued Kakashi as he threw Sauske on the ground

"OOOFFFF!" Shouted Sauske as Kakashi threw his back towards the ground

"Really Sauske, you should know that using Jutsu on the people who taught you them is useless if they have a lot of experience with it." Said Kakashi

"OH YEAH, THAN DO YOU KNOW THIS JUTSU!" Shouted Naruto as he was performing the Rasengan, "RASENGAN!" Shouted Naruto as he was running towards Kakashi with the Rasengan in his hand

"What…. Lord Jiraya actually taught him the Rasengan." Thought Kakashi in his mind, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and threw him next to Sauske

"AHHH, OFFF!" Shouted Naruto as he was thrown to the ground next to Sauske

"What a Jutsu you learned." Complemented Kakashi

Suddenly a Kunai was thrown at Kakashi, the Kunai cut off the strings of the bells while Naruto and Sauske grabbed them

"WHAT!" Shouted Kakashi as he couldn't believe what has happened

"Got ya." Said Naruko as both her and Sakura were smiling while holding their Kunais

"I thought I told you that you were not supposed to use your Kunais?" Questioned Kakashi

"That's before I knew what the test was about, you see, while Sauske was using Chidori, I started to realise in a battle field, there will be Kunais everywhere from the enemies attack, so I told Sakura that, Imagine if we did not have our Kunais, so then we had to take an enemy's Kunai to fight." Answered and Explained Naruko

"And when Sauske and Naruto were on the ground, we thought that they were at the right spot at the right moment." Said Sakura

"GOOD GOING SAKURA AND NARUKO!" Cheered Naruto

"Hmmmm, Anyone would've thought of that." Pouted Sauske

"I thought Sauske would like my Idea." Thought Naruko and Sakura as they were upset that Sauske was not impressed

"I was thinking that you would fail the test, but seems like the word, Team Work, is finally in your heads." Said Kakashi as he was happy that everyone finally understands Team Work


	4. Chapter 4 The Discussion

Chapter:4

The Discussion

It was the end of the day, Naruto and Naruko were heading to Naruto's room

"Let me show you the place where you're goanna sleep with me." Said Naruto opening his door

Naruko face dropped when she saw the mess and disaster in his room, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ROOM?!" Shouted and Questioned Naruko

"Nothing, my room is always like this." Answered Naruto

"Well I'm probably going to make some changes to this room, but I'm tired, so do you have a clean room for me?" Questioned Naruko as she was getting sleepy

"Sure, the spare room , I never use that room at all." Answered Naruto as he pointed to the rooms door next to Naruto's room

Naruko opened the door, the room was completely untouched, she couldn't believe that the room was so clean compared to the rest of Naruto's apartment, "This room will do." Said Naruko as he eyes were sparkling bright as a star

Naruko went to bed and took her clothes off until she was in her under wear, "Good night." Said Naruko

"Good night." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face as he was happy for Naruko

Back at the hokage's office

"So Danzo, I know why you're here." Said Tsunade

"You know as much as I do that Saratobi seen the report of the Hidden Wood about terrorists copying the Nine tailed beasts Chakra and…." Reminded Danzo as he was interrupted by Tsunade

"Putting it in Naruko." Interrupted Tsunade as she finished the sentence for Danzo

"The terrorist were not found, but the Hidden Wood tried their best to treat her as possible, but they failed and the Chakra turned that girl into a copied Tailed Beast." Explained Danzo, "You must take action." Demanded Danzo

"And how am I supposed to take action about this?" Questioned Tsunade as she was hopping that Danzo would not say to kill her

"To kill her of course." Answered Danzo

"You want me, to kill Naruto's sister, a sister he never thought he had, the answer is no." Said Tsunade as she was mad at what Danzo said, "And your not going to take action either." Said Tsunade

"One Tailed beast is enough, but two is just too much, we have to do it for the Leaf." Demanded Danzo

"No, I'll not authorize this order, and you can't make me." Said Tsunade

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong with her, I'll kill her myself." Warned Danzo as he left the office

"I have trust in Naruto, I know he'll make everthing alright qith her." Thought Tsunade to herself

The End


End file.
